Found You
by SnatchingHerFood
Summary: Yandere Orochimaru x Chubby reader Orochimaru had a soft spot for children, it wasn't a lie. Most his days the beautiful man worked at the daycare watching over the youth with a soft smile knowing he could never die. When a gorgeous girl finds her way to his daycare with her younger sibling he has no choice but to take her in and falling for her in the process.


**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO._**

The pale man sighed softly at the child who's head laid silently on his thigh, soft snores came from the child as he turned softly. Blond messy hair getting messier.

Orochimaru glanced down in his lap to the boy who was currently messing with the blonds plushy face. A calm face present on him as the dark haired child played with the blond locks tempted to yank so the blond could wake up and they could play.

The snake like man chuckled to scared to move and wake up Sasuke's sleepy friend. He meant no harm when he said it was peaceful when Naruto was sleeping. The man could only take so much of the flamboyant child.

In the end, he adored all the children though. Some called him a creep for quitting his old high paying job just to watch over small children. Most of the time he tried to let it not get to him but others, he couldn't help it.

His old job caused pain to not just others but himself too. There were so many times he wished he could just die like a normal human, but it wasn't easy. It never was. However, now he was happy even if sometimes he felt like he was missing something. Something to make him complete.

He blinked back into realization when the blond stirred in his sleep as Sasuke repeatedly smacked his face with his small chubby hand. The Uchiha was getting bored by the second but clearly he was sleepy. The man sighed and lightly grabbed the boys hand who looked up at him with a small pout and teary eyes. He yawned which only made it worst.

Orochimaru smiled softly before putting his hand in the small boy's hair petting the soft dark locks.

"Hey hey, let him sleep little one. You need to nap too. If you wake him now he'll be upset."

He hummed. The small boy opened his mouth before the man manuvered his large hands under the small children and stood up. The blond laid curled in his arm as the man carried them over to the others who were napping in the blankets under the window were they could feel the warm sun on their soft skin.

The Uchiha laid his head on the man's strong chest nuzzling softly making the man hum. He looked at the others thinking where to lay down the sleeping Uzumaki and sleepy Uchiha. He shouldn't separate them, they hated to be separated from each other and he knew Sasuke hated to be trapped by Sakura so he hummed.

He glanced down at the small children. Shikimaru laid with the round Choji next to him, snoring cutely. Ino hand her small arms under Sakura's shirt liking the warmth. At first Orochimaru thought it was quite weird that the small blond hair girl did it knowing the small pink haired one whined about it but eventually Sakura stopped fighting her friend.

The man chuckled a little at the memory.

He glanced at the blankets seeing squirming. He stood up from his spot putting the book down letting Gaara read it to the other's with cute difficulty. Till he eventually let Lee help him who read was happy to help. The man maid his way silently over to the blankets and stopped by them. He tilted his head curious as to what the small girls were doing.

'Hopefully nothing grown.'

He thought to himself with a soft laugh. He guessed that the small girls heard him because the small fight stopped before Sakura jumped from the blankets on to his clutching the beautiful komodo that hung on his firm body. He laughed and held her as Ino pouted sitting up.

"Oro-chan! Tell her to stop putting her hands in my shirt!"

"It's cold!"

The small blond shouted back at the small pinkette who glared. Orochimaru listened to them bicker waiting for the moment.

"Just warm yourself up!"

"But you're chubby and it feels nice!"

Sakura sniffled at the word 'chubby'. She never really liked it. All of them were chubby to the man but they all were cute. Chubby wasn't a bad thing. He didn't mind having a heavier girlfriend because chubby wasn't being fat. He sighed at the two petting their heads making a mess out of their hair making them look up at him.

"Ah girls girls.."

He said softly with a soft chuckle.

He saw Gaara roll over a bit softly bumping Neji who frowned a bit but other than that he stayed asleep. He smiled laying the blond and Raven haired boys in the empty spot watching how the blond almost immediately cuddled up to his friend. Sasuke didn't last long against the cuddle monster he called his friend.

Orochimaru smiled triumphantly before standing back up and stretching. He then looked at the children doing roll call in his head.

Hinata. Check.

Neji. Check.

Gaara. Check.

Naruto and Sasuke. Check

Ino. Check.

Sakura. Check.

Kankuro. Check.

Kiba. Check.

Lee. Check.

Shikimaru. Check.

And Choji. Check.

He hummed before silently making his way to the door and slipping out the room silently. They'd be sleep for a while so he should get lunch ready. Hopefully Kabuto would be back soon considering the silver haired male helped with the chores. He trailed to the kitchen walking down the large hallway.

He hummed to himself before entering the large kitchen. He prepared lunch not even looking back when the door to the large house unlocked from the outside and opened. Just from the smell he knew it was the silverette. He smiled watching the stove full of pancakes, sausages and eggs. Sniffing softly to make sure the toast didn't burn inside the oven.

The teen huffed hauling in the many bags of food and clothes he brought. Orochimaru chuckled at the teen and with a smug smile and turned to him crossing his arms.

"So, what did you bring home maid boy"

He joked smiling innocently at the glared the teen shot at him as he pulled in the last bag closing the large door behind him and locking it with the key he usually kept around his neck just so he wouldn't leave it anywhere or have one of the kids steal it from him.

"Peachy. I had to steal a buggy and ride it here to get all this stuff here in one piece. How are the kids?"

He asked pulling bags into the kitchen and with the man's help they put everything away. He laid the bags of clothes next to the couch for them to grab in a bit. Kabuto placed the three gallons of milk in the fridge. They only needed so much only cause a special blond liked to stoop in the kitchen at night.

Orochimaru glanced at a shirt in on of the bags and pulled it out with his gentle fingers reading the front.

Destiny Baby!

He laughed loudly covering his mouth and holding on to the counter as a smile came to the teens face as he turned off the stove and oven. The shirt had a small deer on it with a crown on it's head. How could he not laugh, it was cute. Kabuto pulled out plates for the children and started placing the food on the clean dishes.

He hummed at the laughing man.

"Found that for Neji. I think he'll love it."

Orochimaru got the last of his giggles out before wiping his teary eyes. He nodded. No doubt. That's was if Lee didn't steal it from him. The man sighed before looking at the teen again.

"So how was school?"

He asked. The boy smiled a bit more as a soft blush came to his face. The action made the man curious obviously seeing as the male tilted his head. Kabuto never really blushed so why today.

"Was there a pretty girl?"

He teased making smoochy kisses. He chuckled. Kabuto flushed even more before throwing a sausage at the man who caught it in his mouth and ate it with puffy cheeks. Kabuto huffed finishing the plates.

"Yes. Really pretty."

"Oh?~ You know her name yet lover boy?"

The teen looked at him with a soft smile. He spoke softly after it playing with his hands nervously.

"Her name, as I heard when she introduced herself was (F/n) (L/n)."

 ** _Yandere Orochimaru x Chubby reader and maybe some Kabuto x reader._**

Chapter one yay! Hope you guys enjoy it so far, I'll try to make it better. Sorry for any errors or if I spelled Shikimaru's name wrong. I'll fix it at a later point.

Your also Kabuto's classmate and crush how ya feeling lololo. I will work harder for the next chapters. I really hope people will read this story and enjoy it for what it is.

-Ashley


End file.
